mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu Mang
Personality Liu Mang was very, very afraid of water. This was because when he was a kid, he almost died drowning. Appearance Liu Mang’s appearance can be described as an average person, if he was lost in crowd, he would not be recognized at all. Story When Liu Mang first arrived it was in the middle of the Battle of Xiapi. The first person he met was Cheng Yu, who mistakenly wanted his head. He was almost killed by Cao Cao Army Soldier wanting his head. It was thanks to the Aries Gold Cloth, and Cheng Yu that he survived. Not trusting Cheng Yu, he ran away. With Cheng Yu pursing him and both armies after him for wealth and his armor, he heard Lu Bu’s voice. He rescued Lu Bu from Song Xian and Wei Xu (who betrayed him) by pretending to be a company commander in the Cao Cao Army. He convinced the two to open the east gate welcoming the Cao Army. When they left, he untied Lu Bu and convinced him he was the illegitimate brother of the emperor. On the way down the White Gate Tower, Lu Bu slaughtered no less than a hundred people and gathered around him three hundred soldiers. Under his command, they were like an unstoppable spear. Lu Bu headed toward the inner city to save his family. It was learned, that Song Xian and Wei Xu had succeeded in opening the gate. He ordered these remaining soldiers to protect Liu Mang, and proceeded alone to save his family. Cheng Yu and the other soldiers wanted to follow him, but he forbade it. Under his command the solders lost the will to fight, Liu Mang ended up cutting three soldiers down, for desertion and disobeying military law. Commanding a battalion of three hundred twelve men, he appointed Cheng Yu and two others as company commanders, in charge of a hundred men including themselves, the remaining twelve men were to be his guard. He had them march toward the inner city to save Lu Bu. With the two east and south gates broken through, the Cao army troops started pouring into Xiapi. In the two hours, Liu Mang and his troops had only advanced a couple hundred meters. In this period of time, nearly a hundred of his troops was killed, including one of his company commanders. He began his duel with Xiahou De, despite his efforts, Liu Mang still was disadvantaged by his lack of battle experience. Facing a Second-Class General, he was only able to survive due to his armor. When it seemed as if Xiahou De would take his head, Lu Bu sent an arrow hitting Xiahou De’s hand. Then, with the Formation Breaker, the enemy was repelled. He was introduced to Gao Shun and Zhang Liao, who thanked him for saving Lu Bu. Zhang Liao took Xiahou De prisoner. As he was going to execute him, Liu Mang intervened as they could use him for their escape. They took Xiahou’s banner, and had their soldiers don the Cao Army’s white gowns. Then, striped Xiahou De of his armor, putting it on Cheng Yu. Liu Mang took off his Golden Cloth and placed it inside one of Lu Bu family’s cart and changed into an ordinary soldier’s armor. They made their move at night. Instead of using the west gate to break out of the city, they chose the east gate to get revenge on Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, Song Xia, and Cao Cao. Under the guise of Xiahou De they requested to entry into Cao's camp. As Cao Cao went to meet up with them, he received a report that Xiahou De was held captive by the Lu Bu Army. Xiahou Yuan lost it and roared out, allowing Lu Bu and Liu Mang to hear it. If it wasn’t for Xiahou Yuan’s ‘help’, boss Cao having received the news at the perfect moment, could give praise on the outside while secretly covering the location with archers. If that was the case, then they could only get ganged up and killed by Cao’s men. Lu Bu then made his assault. Later, the four armies of Song Xian, Wei Xu, Yu Jin, and Xiahou Dun arrived. Liu Mang seeing them, put down his sword, held his fist up and shouted toward the sky “Generals Song Xian and Wei Xu, now is the best time to revolt!” Yu Jin saw the enemy's tactic to drive a wedge between allies, so he composed himself. However, Cao Cao was already skeptical of others. And now, the level of skepticism increased by one. Adding on to that Xiahou Yuan’s injury and his own previous speculation, Cao Cao immediately “Realized.” He immediately thrust his Sword of Heaven in into Hou Cheng’s chest. He then ordered the whole army to annihilate Wei Xu, Song Xian, and the Lu Bu army remnants. Song Xian found Liu Mang in this chaos. He was only wearing an ordinary soldier’s armor. But, Lu Lingqi intervened, wearing the Golden Aries Armor, saving Liu Mang’s life. After giving Lu Bu their reasons for their betrayal, Lu Bu apologized and told him the Bing Province Army would always be there home. After holding his fist to Lu Bu, Song Xian rode away. Xiapi’s East Gate was burst open. Leading in the front was Zhang Liao’s troops of less than a thousand men. Following Zhang Liao’s troops was Lu Bu and Liu Mang, they led a couple hundred troops protecting a couple horse carriages and Lu Bu’s family. Finally, following behind and still on the other side of the East Gate was the Formation Breaker. They once numbered eight hundred but there was only seven hundred left. The majority of them were also wounded. Their task was to protect the frontal and middle army’s escape. Wei Xu and Song Xian arrived and told Gao Shun to leave, and tell Lu Bu although the Bing Province army was their home, but they were too ashamed to return. They chose to die in his place, Wei Xu and Song Xian’s troops surrounded the gate. With less than three thousand soldiers combined, these two men managed to stop Cao Cao’s hundred thousand strong army from exiting Xiapi for a whole ten hours. They marched toward Langye. In Langye was Zang Ba. The plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. Although this was somewhat disregarding camaraderie, Lu Bu was without other choices. He could only repay Zang Ba when he made a comeback. The problem they encountered was that it requires three days’ worth of travel to reach Langye, and their food supply was running low. Zhang Liao’s soldiers numbered a thousand, the Formation Breaker numbered seven hundred, your soldiers numbered two hundred, and adding on the children and women, they had two thousand and a hundred some people needing food for three days. The village of Zhouzhuang with a population of three hundred, was nearby, and their only option was to pillage the village.To save Zhouzhuang Liu Mang offered to gather supplies. Lu Bu gave him a chance. He had two days to find food, if he couldn’t Lu Bu would have to kill him as a punishment. Two days was the maximum they can go with the amount of food they had. Liu Mang told him he could do it in one. Liu Mang sold the golden embroidered gown, he received from Lu Bu, to Chen Yi for twenty thousand dollars. With that money he bought fifteen thousand dollars’ worth of buns. He also took the Armor of the Ocean Emperor, and the trident from anime and manga club room. When Liu Mang returned he ended up Lu Lingqi’s tent, where he not only witnessed her naked body, but grasped her chest. This was due to the Aries Gold Cloth being there. She ended up dislocating both his arms. Later, Liu Mang told Lu Bu, “The Great Han Dynasty’s days are already numbered. The world shall belong to Lu. The Great Emperor have sent me down the earthly realm precisely to help Boss Lu accomplish this great cause!” He then led them to the provisions he had brought, the armor and trident. Lu Bu was greatly impressed by the quality of the provisions, and his bringing them back in a timely manner, not to mention a weapon and armor “bestowed by the Great Emperor.” He then used the excuse of proper recompense and the fact he saw Lu Lingqi naked to marry them, tying Liu Mang to his war chariot. Much to both Liu Mang and Lu Lingqi’s dismay. They then received a report that enemy troops numbering 15,000, led by Chen Deng, were encroaching on them. Chen Deng began by trying to get Lu Bu to surrender, but Lu Bu turned the tables and informed him of the death of his father, Chen Gui, at the hands of Cao Cao. Chen Deng wanted to ask Cao Cao about the matter, but couldn’t allow the threat Lu Bu to get away, and requested he stay. Refusing they decided to meet on the battlefield. Lu Bu had previously asked Liu Mang to wear the Aries Gold Cloth and stay with the Formation Breaker. Unbeknownst to him this was to make him bait to attract Chen Deng’s attention, thinking he was Lu Bu. At the end of the battle, Lu Bu captured Chen Deng, and his army immediately surrendered. Lu Bu’s two thousand strong army was left in a wretched state. All that was left was some thousand three hundred troops, the majority of them wounded. Fortunately, after capturing Chen Deng, the Chen army surrendered, allowing them to recuperate. There was still over five thousand pikemen, over four thousand shielded blade soldiers and a thousand or so archers. Chen Gong then advised that Chen Deng be set free, Lu Bu agreed. Lu Bu’s army was marching on the main roads. Right ahead was the Langye region. As they marched forward, more and more ordinary people of Langye started fleeing toward the Mount Tai. Liu Mang spotted a young boy, Lil Stone, who had lost his mother. In the turmoil and chaos of war with refugees everywhere, a child who could not even find his mother would either starve to death or be eaten by others. They did not have time to search for the boy’s mother and if he abandon him, he would be forever disturbed. Lu Lingqi ridicule Liu Mang’s actions. He then gave her a speech on the commoners’ suffering in these chaotic times. He took the child and left, he decided to take the boy with him and figure things out after settling down. When they arrived in Kaiyang, the city was deserted, the whole city was intact without a single sign of battle. However, the city’s banner and its troops were all gone. Kaiyang was completely without any defense or fortifications. Effortlessly, the Lu Bu army entered the city. Once entered, they immediately closed the gates. Seeing that Boss Lu no longer had a future, Liu Mang was ready to escape, however he could not leave behind Lil Stone, whom had promised to help. At the command HQ, it was decided that night they would break though with all their forces, suffering high casualties, and enter the woods, and once they entered Mount Tai they could escape. However, they received a report that Xiahou Yuan’s troops numbering a couple thousand arrived. In the end, Cao Cao mustered an army of one hundred thousand, to finally do away with Lu Bu. Cao Cao, greeted Lu Bu from outside the city. He then introduced himself to Liu Mang, whose stratagem almost cost him his life in Xiapi. Liu Mang claimed to be the younger brother of Emperor Xian. Cao Cao tried to get him to join his camp under the guise of pacifying the world, and returning it to the Han people. Cao Cao also tried to marry him to his daughter. Liu Mang refused his offers, as he immediately saw through his lies, and was engaged to Lu Lingqi. Adding insult to injury, Liu Mang insulted Cao Cao to the point of invoking his murderous wrath, and he ordered his whole army to lay siege to the city. From Cao Cao’s single command, the whole Cao army, like ants, began to rush toward the city walls. North, south, west and east, all four gates were besieged by 20,000 Cao troops. Waves after waves of Cao troops had dyed the walls red with blood. Lu Bu was at the front gate. As for the other three gates, there’s Gao Shun, Zhang Liao and Zang Ba. Their presence managed to keep the morale in place. At the end of the day the casualties would number more than two thousand. Lu Bu wanted Chen Gong to breakthrough with Lu Lingqi, Liu Mang, Gao Shun, Zhang Liao, Zang Ba riding the hundred war horses left in the city. While he would delay the Cao Army for a day or two. Witnessing such a selfless act, Liu Mang who had planned to escape had a change of heart. Liu Mang had Lu Bu give him two thousand gold, and borrow five thousand gold from Zang Ba. He would use the gold to purchase five thousand warhorses, from his time. He told Lu Bu to resist for three days. Liu Mang returned with 5000 warhorses, 5000 armors including spears and great shields. However, it was too much for the teleportation CD he fell into a coma, due to the large amount of items he transferred. The cooling time for the machine was lengthened from one day to one month. Near the Teleportation CD, a limit bar was created. It told Liu Mang that if he exceeded the limit one more time, he would be regarded as disturbance towards the space and time continuum. It would mean that he would not be able to return ever again. It also refused the transmission of fire weapons. Once a fire weapon was detected by the machine, he would lose his life. When he awoke, they had already escaped Kaiyang. When he was in the coma, Lu Lingqi cared for him. Also to his dismay, Chen Deng had joined Lu Bu. He then found out that Cao Cao bestowed Liu Mang the seal and title of Prince of Shu, the general of the southern expedition. Cao Cao recognized him as the emperor’s younger brother and gave him the title of Prince of Shu. He was not intended to flatter him, but he wanted to kill him using borrowed knife. Lu Bu’s title was only Marquis of Wen. The General of the southern expedition is supposed to govern both Yi and Jing Provinces. Such a title was even above Lu Bu’s title General Who Pacifies East. This could have Liu Mang killed easily. Fortunately, his boss was Lu Bu. If it were someone else who was suspicious, they would think it as a threat to have a subordinate whose title was even higher than those of themselves. He then would certainly be killed or imprisoned. Abilities Back when he was at the university he had won awards for the sport of javelin throw. Liu Mang is profound in the skill of insulting. Liu Mang’s battle prowess was only 5 points, after training Liu Mang’s battle prowess rose to 50 points. When an average person encounter a tiger, it can be said that basically that person is a dead meat. Even a fully armed soldier will need a one team of soldiers to surround the tiger. If they wanted to kill the tiger, they would need at least a hundred people to do it. Liu Mang could hold out a long time facing a tiger, this proved that Liu Mang’s skill in wushu have raised one level. Liu Mang’s coach in wushu changed very fast due to his diligent. His main coach was Lu Lingqi, but when it came to archery, he was coached by Chen Deng’s two familial generals, Chen Deng himself, Gao Shun, and Zhang Liao. After two weeks, he was able to always hit every stationary target with his bow and he also could shoot slow motion targets. His skill in wushu is still extremely bad and is still inferior if compared to a third-class general, but not so weak that he cannot kill nobles’ private soldiers. Liu Mang's wushu skill is much lower than those of nobles' and Danyang soldier so Liu Mang can only fight with street fighting methods, randomly switching his weapons and even fighting barehanded. Equipment The Aries Gold Cloth, one of the well known zodiac armor. It not only offers great protection, it is also lightweight from being constructed from aluminum alloy. The whole armor adds up to only twenty some pounds. This armor really is beautiful, with its huge horns, exquisite patterns, and its connecting plate armor. The armor is very smooth. If one tries to cut it then one would simply slip past it. Even a slash would end up with the blade slipping. With a stab the armor is rigid enough to defend it. The most critical thing is that this armor actually almost wrapped the whole body. Liu Mang received an elite horse that Lu Bu personally choose from the 5,000 warhorse that he brought back. It is much faster and stronger than the Arabian warhorse. Relationships *Urban Management Army: Liu Mang really treated his division as his brothers. Every time he went hunting, he shared his spoils with them division. No matter how little the bounty, he just cooked it and turned it into soup to share it with his division, one man one bowl of soup. His division was very happy with this general. *Liu Kai & Liu Neng: Liu Kai and Liu Neng suddenly found a big fortune in Liu Mang. They quickly dug out the Han Dynasty family tree and saw that there was a Liu Mang there along with Liu Kai and Liu Neng. They quickly acknowledged each other as relatives and Liu Kai also shamelessly call Liu Mang, Liu Kai’s uncle. Liu Kai’s age if compared with Liu Mang, could be his father. Therefore, Liu Mang was recognized by Liu Kai and Liu Neng as a noble too. So, Liu Mang and Liu Kai and also Liu Neng quickly got along with each other. *Gao Shun: Although they both got along pretty well, Liu Mang holds a grudge against Gao Shun who did not help him when he was pinned down by that tiger. *Chen Deng: Liu Mang hates Chen Deng. Chen Deng wanted to take his life while traveling on the way to Langye. It was only because he was wearing the Aries gold cloth. He even assembled your big army to take his life. *Cao Cao: Liu Mang holds a personal grudge against Old Cao, since he attacked him only because he was beside Lu Bu. *Su Fei: Liu Mang blamed himself for Su Fei being made into a human swine, and apologized to him, and promised to treat his wife and children as his elder sister and his own children. He also prepared his son to Su Fei’s inheritance in good way. Liu Mang beheaded Su Fei, on Su Fei’s face there held no resentment at all. In fact he had a relieved expression visible on his face. He was freed from his suffering. *Gongsun Zan: The person of the Three Kingdoms Liu Mang admired the most was Gongsun Zan. This was because Gongsun Zan was never tolerant against using his troops against the non-Han Chinese people. It was because of him that the non-Han people revered the Han. *Chu Jie: He is a veteran in Liu Mang’s army and one of the remaining 300 troops that he once led at Xiapi. He is one of his veterans, a veteran from Xiapi, Kaiyang, and the Mt. Bagong battle. Liu Mang’s first impression of him was that he was a quiet man. He saved Liu Mang from being thrown off the wall of Wancheng City by the Danyang Soldiers. Category:Third-Class Generals Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Urban Management Army Category:Generals Category:Characters